


Driving to the past

by Seokmin1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fanfiction, Formula 1, Lemon, M/M, Portuguese, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokmin1288/pseuds/Seokmin1288
Summary: Após sofrer um grave acidente quando ainda pequeno, o corredor Kyungsoo esquece de uma importante pessoa em sua vida, o jovem Kim Jongin. Competindo pela Ferrari, Kai sempre tenta aproximar-se de seu adversário, concorrente pela Mercedes, na esperança de resgatar aquela memória perdida. Um passado repleto de sentimentos e um futuro preenchido pela rivalidade são marcos memoráveis na vida de ambos. Um lutando pelos sentimentos esquecidos. Outro correndo pelo grande prêmio. O vencedor dessa competição almejará a vitória ou o coração de seu adversário? A resposta está na linha de chegada, basta usar a velocidade certa para alcançar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Driving to the past

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> A ideia veio de um plot da linda e maravilhosa Paola <3  
> Ela é incrível, além de me ter dado a oportunidade de escrever essa belezinha ela ainda fez a betagem, então muito amor para ela.  
> Obrigada desde já e espero que vocês gostem :)

###  Driving to the past (Capítulo único) 

Do Kyungsoo respirava fundo, enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente sobre o rosto. Ele precisava ganhar aquela corrida, necessitava daquele dinheiro e do prêmio, nem que para isso tivesse que abrir mão da própria vida.

O coreano de estatura mediana, com os olhos redondos e uma tatuagem no pescoço, andava com um olhar sério. Estava decidido que ganharia daquela vez, afinal, não deixaria o adversário playboy conseguir o prêmio que tanto almejava. 

"Aquele mimado vai me pagar, ele vai ver só!’’ , pensava enquanto andava até sua cabine.

Do era o mais novo corredor da Mercedes, considerado um gênio daquela modalidade. Os engenheiros e técnicos o adoravam; ele, como uma pessoa responsável que era, nunca saía de seus treinos antes que superasse um novo recorde pessoal. Toda sua gana o fez se destacar e por isso trazia consigo o amor da plateia que o assistia com ânimo.

O pequeno era um homem centrado, principalmente dentro das pistas, mas havia apenas uma coisa que o tirava do sério e fazia todo o seu foco se perder: Kim Jongin — o corredor nato da Ferrari.

Como poderia descrever o Kim? Um homem alto, com um corpo definido, uma pele bronzeada e uma linda boca que permanecia rosada em qualquer ocasião. Mas o que mais irritava Kyungsoo, era o ar provocativo com uma pitada de luxúria do moreno, que nunca o abandonava e parecia ser a marca registrada daquele homem. Se o Do não fosse uma pessoa tão focada em seu trabalho, já teria caído de amores pelo mais novo que insistia em viver apenas para irritá-lo.

O tempo havia se passado e a corrida estava para começar. Do Kyungsoo foi até o carro que seria seu parceiro durante a corrida, se sentou em frente a ele e começou a falar para si mesmo que daria tudo certo. Ele fazia o mesmo ritual em todas as competições, era a única maneira que encontrava para acalmar seu coração agitado.

Quando estava na fase final de seu rito, uma voz sedutora ecoou pelo lugar:

— Você pode fazer isso em minha casa se quiser — disse Kai, encostado na parede rodando um pirulito em sua boca com a língua.

— Por que você não morre, sei lá, talvez bebendo gasolina? — perguntou, tentando não perder o controle com a presença incômoda do Jongin.

— Que graça teria se eu não tivesse mais você para poder apreciar? — respondeu o outro, passando a borda do pirulito em seus lábios, que se tornavam vermelhos a cada movimento.

— Você não tem nada mais importante para fazer? — questionou o menor, disfarçando sua vontade de socar aquele homem.

— Eu já estou fazendo a coisa que mais importa no meu dia, que é obviamente apreciar sua beleza. — Dando uma piscadinha, terminou: — Na verdade vim aqui dizer, boa sorte Do Kyungsoo.

"Esse homem me deixa nos nervos!’’  pensava Kyungsoo, praguejando o moreno.

— Eu não preciso da sua bondade. Posso ganhar essa corrida até de olhos fechados e farei isso! — Se levantou de onde estava sentado e olhou para o mais alto. — Nos vemos na linha de largada, Kim Jongin.

— Amo quando você fala meu nome, me dá um tesão delicioso — provocou, com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios.

— Apenas suma da minha frente — disse, revirando os olhos.

Kim Jongin saiu do lugar rindo alto. Ele adorava irritar o pequeno, que até com a respiração do outro morria de ódio.

O público estava agitado, os técnicos davam uma última checada nos automóveis e os pilotos já estavam posicionados em suas marcas. Para a extrema felicidade de Kyungsoo, seu maior rival se encontrava longe demais para fazer qualquer gracinha que o irritasse. Então apenas focou na vitória, aquela mesma que ele levaria de volta para a casa e deixaria seu pai orgulhoso.

Logo foi dada a largada e os sons dos motores tomavam conta do local. Rapidamente alguns pilotos tomaram a frente, enquanto outros foram ficando para trás.

Já havia se passado metade da corrida e Do continuava em primeiro. Ele estava confiante, sabia que o seu carro era o mais qualificado a ganhar e estava se mantendo muito a frente do segundo colocado, mas, diante a todas as vantagens, ainda mantinha seus olhos atentos. Kai era conhecido como  “vencedor de última hora" , ele e sua equipe tinham uma técnica que sempre funcionava: primeiro o mais alto ficava em uma posição favorável e permanecia por ali até a volta 50, quando ele acelerava e pegava os pilotos que estavam na frente de surpresa, os ultrapassando e deixando-os para trás. Havia sido dessa maneira que o mais alto tinha ficado em segundo, ganhando de Kyung, na última corrida e o pequeno não deixaria o mesmo acontecer dessa vez.

Entretanto, em uma questão de segundos, Soo perdeu seu foco não vendo a aproximação do outro que já estava na sua cola. Percebendo a presença de Jongin o mais velho começou acelerar para se manter distante dele, mas o carro de Kai estava mais rápido devido aos pneus mais leves e não perderia tão fácil assim. Ambos estavam acirrados e os técnicos no microfone gritavam ordens:

— MAIS RÁPIDO KYUNGSOO!

— VAI JONGIN VOCÊ ESTÁ NA COLA DELE!

O tempo se passava e as voltas estavam acabando. Kyungsoo ainda estava na frente, mas conseguiria se manter ali por mais tempo? Se dependesse do Kim, não.

Kai começou a acelerar de novo, tinha em mente que se ele não conseguisse ganhar, o outro também não iria, ele não ia permitir isso. Depois de uma decisão impulsiva, o mais novo jogou seu carro sobre o de Soo, fazendo com que ambos capotassem, sendo desclassificados da corrida. As ambulâncias e bombeiros vieram rapidamente de encontro com os pilotos para terem certeza de que estavam bem, mas Do só pensava em uma coisa: matar aquele idiota do Kim Jongin.

— VOCÊ FEZ DE PROPÓSITO! — exclamava, apontando o dedo para o outro que tirava o capacete.

— Eu perdi o controle do carro, não tenho culpa — dizia sem fôlego.

— EU TE ODEIO! ODEIO COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS, POR MIM TE MATAVA AQUI E AGORA SEU ARROGANTE DE UMA FIGA! ACHA QUE PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? VOCÊ ESTÁ MEXENDO COM FOGO SEU IDIOTA MIMADO!

— Eu não tenho culpa de que o destino sempre me coloca no seu caminho — falava sorrindo.

— AH! EU QUERO TE MATAR KIM JONGIN! — respondeu o outro, enquanto era levado pelos médicos para longe antes que fizesse alguma burrada.

— Eu adoraria que você me pegasse Do Kyungsoo — gritou Jongin, debochando da situação.

O menor havia tentado ser paciente e profissional, porém aquele moleque tinha ido longe demais. Então juntando toda sua raiva, correu até o mais alto e deferiu, não apenas um golpe, mas vários no rosto do outro que ria jogado no chão.

— Kyungsoo se controle! — falava um dos engenheiros da Mercedes. — Isso está sendo filmado, todos estão olhando!

Após algumas horas, a corrida havia sido finalizada e o vencedor era Lewis Hamilton com o melhor tempo. Enquanto isso Kyung respirava fundo deitado no sofá, esperando que alguém viesse dizer quando ele teria que fazer seu pedido de desculpas oficial.  "Não acredito que vou ter que pedir desculpa para aquele ridículo do Jongin’’  pensava, quase cuspindo fogo de tanto ódio.

A Federação Internacional do Automóvel, responsável pelas corridas, dizia com convicção de que qualquer tipo de agressão era extremamente proibida, podendo a pena variar entre afastamento até a expulsão do piloto para sempre das corridas, dependendo do delito. O menor sabia disso e bufava ao pensar na merda que tinha feito.

Depois de uma longa conversa com Kim e sua equipe, eles decidiram que Do Kyungsoo, corredor 12, deveria fazer um pedido de desculpas ao vivo e ir ao um jantar amistoso com o outro piloto, que tinha sido agredido. Fazendo assim, Kai o vitorioso de toda a briga.

— Eu, Do Kyungsoo, piloto 12 da Mercedes, venho por meio deste pedir minhas mais sinceras desculpas ao corredor 88 da Ferrari, Kim Jongin. Infelizmente eu perdi a noção de minha razão e o agredi. Sei que isso não deve ser feito, principalmente por ser uma corrida amistosa. Espero que ele possa me perdoar e prometo que isso não irá ocorrer novamente no futuro.

Os olhos redondos do menor deixavam claro que sua alma queimava de raiva, mas, pelo menos, ele estava voltando para a Coréia e ficaria bem longe daquele idiota de boca rosada.

Isso era o que ele pensava.

(...)

Um mês tinha se passado desde a última corrida e Soo estava descansando em seu apartamento no centro de Seul, quando a campainha tocou. Se levantou da cama com o cabelo bagunçado e xingando meio mundo. Ao abrir a porta um cheiro de Calvin Klein penetrou em seu nariz, deixando-o tonto e uma voz sensual disse:

— Você vai assim ao nosso jantar Kyungsoo?

Ali bem à sua frente, vestido com um terno de veludo azul-escuro, com alguns botões abertos deixando a mostra seu peitoral definido e o cabelo todo jogado para trás, estava a última pessoa que o menor queria ver naquele momento, Kim Jongin. O pequeno estava perplexo, não pela beleza indiscutível do outro, mas por ele estar ali em pleno sábado, ainda por cima em sua casa.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

— Nosso jantar? Imaginei que você se esqueceria, por isso vim até aqui — respondeu entrando no lugar. — Vamos! Tenho uma reserva para as seis.

— Eu não vou a nenhum lugar com você Kai — disse cruzando os braços.

— Então acho que você já pode ir dizendo adeus para a corrida no ano que vem.

— Mas eu já me desculpei!

— Caso você não saiba ou não está lembrado, o trato era as desculpas e um jantar — disse arrumando o cabelo em frente ao espelho e piscando para o reflexo. Kyung respirou fundo e fez uma nota mental para que na próxima vez acabasse com a raça daquele mimado.

— Me dê dois minutos — falou indo em direção ao quarto.

— Se precisar de ajuda estarei aqui, meu pequeno pedaço de mau caminho — sussurrou, olhando para a bunda do outro.

Kyungsoo passou quase todo o caminho com um bico, sentado no banco do passageiro de uma Lamborghini Veneno Roadster, que custava mais de 5 milhões de dólares.

"Me fala qual é a necessidade de me buscar com uma Lamborghini? QUAL É A NECESSIDADE DISSO?" , pensou, fechando ainda mais a cara.

Depois de alguns minutos — torturantes, segundo Kyungsoo — Kim estacionava em um famoso restaurante de Seul, conhecido por seus pratos exóticos e vinhos caros.

Eles adentraram o lugar que era luxuoso, com grandes lustres de cristais, quadros de pintores famosos, um tapete vermelho na entrada e um chique hotel em cima para seus clientes. Rapidamente, foram guiados para sua mesa que era um pouco afastada das outras. Jongin nem sequer aceitou o cardápio, apenas pediu pelo melhor vinho da casa e, claro, o prato mais caro dali.

Deu um sorriso sedutor para o outro, que bufou e revirou os olhos.

Algumas horas se passaram e Do não havia pronunciado nenhuma palavra sequer. O Kim também não dizia nada, apenas apreciava sua comida olhando para o outro, alisando cada pedacinho do rosto sereno e de expressões suaves.

Após alguns minutos o mais velho finalizou sua refeição e levantou seu olhar para frente, se encontrando com o os olhos de amêndoa de Jongin; o qual bebia seu vinho o olhando com um leve sorriso no rosto, o cabelo todo penteado para trás e uma roupa que deixava seu corpo ainda mais sensual.

— O que você gostaria de fazer agora, meu pequeno? — perguntou, passando a língua entre os dentes.

— Ir para minha casa se possível — falou, dobrando o guardanapo de cor creme e colocando sobre a mesa.

— Então significa que você não quer brincar um pouco?

— Eu não vou fazer sexo com você, Kim Jongin — respondeu revirando os olhos.

— Hm… você está com medo de gostar?

"Esse idiota pensa que ele é o que? O homem mais gostoso do universo?" 

— Não, porque tenho certeza que eu te surpreenderia.

O maior engoliu em seco e sorriu. Ele estava sedento por aquilo, era o que mais desejava.

— Por que não me mostra então? Posso prometer que paro de te encher de uma vez por todas.

Aquilo era ótimo! Ele poderia acabar com aquilo de uma vez e mostrar quem estava no comando, ou melhor, quem poderia ser domado.

— Está bem, se prepare então para a melhor noite de sua vida Sr. Kim Jongin.

Ambos estavam nervosos, porém Kai estava mais eufórico, quase em êxtase. Finalmente seu lindo Kyunggie estava na sua.

O mais velho por outro lado ainda não acreditava que tinha concordado em ir para o quarto com ele. Parecia desnecessário e qual era o intuito disso afinal?

Jongin abriu a porta e sorriu:

— Bem-vindo ao meu humilde quarto. — O sorriso bobo do seu rosto não sumiu. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. Tão clichê. — Você quer alguma bebida? — perguntou Jongin, abrindo o frigobar.

— Uma cerveja vai servir — respondeu, sentando no sofá vermelho de camurça que estava no meio do quarto, sem sequer esperar um convite.

Ao entregar a bebida para ele, o Kim sentou se o mais perto que pode do outro, roçando sua perna nele. A eletricidade que subiu no seu corpo quase o fez gemer. Todo seu sangue desceu direto para seu membro. A tensão sexual era óbvia. Soo estava se sentindo estranho, de repente a sala ficou quente, muito quente para seu gosto.

— Bem acho melhor eu ir, já está ficando tarde e acho que isso não vai dar certo — disse, se levantando e caminhando em direção a porta.

Mas Kai estava no limite, um segundo depois ele segurou a mão do mais velho e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Por que a pressa? Está com medo de alguma coisa?

O hálito quente do moreno em seus ouvidos, deixou sua pernas bambas. O que esse homem estava fazendo com ele? Será que tinha comido alguma coisa estragada? Seu corpo estava agindo estranho, pensou.

— Medo do quê? Pode ter certeza que de você que não é. Ou... eu deveria temer sua intenção de fazer alguma coisa comigo? — O sorriso do gato cheshire, no rosto do menor, não passou despercebido para Kai.

— Eu quero fazer muitas coisas com você, mas no momento te fazer gemer o mais alto possível está no topo da lista — respondeu Kim, pressionando sua protuberância no quadril do Do.

Com certeza alguma coisa estava muito errado com ele hoje, concluiu Kyungsoo. Ao invés de sentir repugnância ou raiva, as palavras e o calor que saiam do corpo do Kim só o deixavam quente e desejoso, ao ponto de gemer com a proximidade. Ele queria estar debaixo daquele corpo tão sedutor.

Percebendo que o corpo do mais velho estava reagindo ao seu, não deu tempo para Soo pensar em pontos negativos. Apenas pegou o rosto dele e aproximou seus lábios. Eles eram muito melhores do que ele imaginara, tão macios e quentes.

Kai lambeu os lábios de seu pequeno, pedindo entrada, que foi concedida para espanto de ambos. Ele estava no céu, podia gozar só com isso: o hálito doce, língua contra língua. Logo se iniciou uma batalha pelo domínio do beijo.  "Não vai ser assim tão fácil, meu pedaço de mau caminho" , pensou Kai.  "Para todos os outros você pode exercer sua dominância, mas não aqui, dentro de quatro paredes." 

Quando o assunto era sexo, Kai queria dominar Kyungsoo. Ele ansiava ouvir seus gemidos, tinha certeza que ia estragar aquele corpo para corresponder somente ao seu toque.

Lá fora, na pista ou em qualquer outro lugar, Soo podia usar sua fachada fria, que até ele ia obedecê-lo. Mas não ali.

O menor foi o primeiro a se afastar. Ele não podia negar que o beijo fora bom, muito melhor que bom, mas ele estava pronto para mais? Ele estava pronto para se entregar ao seu arqui-inimigo de corrida? Tão fácil assim? Seu corpo respondeu por ele, seu pênis estava duro e já molhado de pré gozo.

— Onde fica o banheiro? — perguntou, se afastando do mais alto.

Por um momento Kai quase chorou de frustração. Ele estava tão perto! Será que estava sendo ótimo só para ele? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Kyung olhou para ele, com o olhar mais luxurioso que ele havia visto.

— Por quê? Posso resolver isso para você — respondeu Jongin, colocando sua mão na virilha do mais velho.

Kyungsoo quase, quase mesmo, se perdeu ali. O gemido que saiu da sua boca foi um sinal claro, mas depois lembrou do porquê ele precisava ir ao banheiro.

— Se vamos seguir com isso, eu preciso me limpar. Além do mais, um banho vai ajudar a relaxar meus músculos. E não, você não pode me ajudar — respondeu, já caminhando para a porta que ele achava que era o banheiro.

Kim sorriu. Parecia que seu pequeno já o conhecia muito bem. Ele decidiu que também deveria se preparar, precisava de camisinha e lubrificante, muito lubrificante. Não queria causar nenhuma dor ao outro. Ao ouvir o som do chuveiro seus nervos começaram a entrar em ação, será que ele seria capaz de fazer isso? Ele passou em sua cabeça passo a passo das coisas que deveria fazer antes da penetração. Aquele site sobre sexo gay, achado ao acaso foi bem útil no fim das contas.

No banheiro Kyung não estava diferente de Kai. Ele pensou em desistir, mas já tinha ido tão longe. Ele queria tanto aquele corpo sobre o seu, queria sentir os lábios do mais novo por todo o seu corpo.  "Ok, eu consigo", pensou em voz alta ao desligar o chuveiro.

Kai estava encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados, apenas com sua cueca branca da Calvin Klein, deixando muito pouco para imaginação. Soo olhou para ele com olhos famintos; Jongin não precisou de outro sinal, indo em direção ao menor e o beijando com tanta paixão e desejo, que todas as inseguranças de ambos se tornaram bobas.

Jongin guiou o menor pelo quarto, nunca interrompendo o beijo. A forma como seus corpos se encaixavam era mágica. Kim empurrou gentilmente o outro na cama, quebrando o beijo apenas para apreciar o corpo do seu pequeno, que já estava nu, a toalha tinha sido perdida há muito tempo no caminho, não que isso fizesse diferença sua intenção era deixá-lo assim, todo pronto para ele.

— Gostou do que viu? — perguntou Kyungsoo, tentando disfarçar suas bochechas coradas.

— Muito! — respondeu Kai, descendo e juntando ambos os lábios. Ele nunca ia cansar de beijar aquele homem, principalmente a boquinha carnuda.

O mais novo moveu seus lábios para o queixo, depois para o pescoço, no qual ele gastou bastante tempo beijando e chupando. Kyungsoo já era uma massa mole e excitada em seus braços. Ele aproveitou esse momento para descer mais, deixou uma trilha de beijos na barriga, depois coxa, deixando o melhor para o final. O pênis do mais velho estava ereto e pronto para ele.

Primeiro apenas beijou a ponta, mas os gemidos de seu pequeno o excitaram ainda mais. Colocou todo o comprimento em sua boca, o que não coube ele segurou com a mão em movimentos de vai e vem. Kyung não sabia que o Kai podia ser tão bom naquilo; aquele era o melhor boquete que ele já havia ganhado. Não conseguia segurar os gemidos que saiam de sua boca, junto com frases incoerentes.

— Mais Kai, eu quero mais.

Ouvindo isso, Jongin também gemeu, mas foi abafado pelo membro dentro de sua boca. Passando a língua pelo comprimento e respirando pelo nariz, Kai levou o pênis do outro mais fundo tocando sua garganta. Foi a perdição para o menor, ele já estava no limite, não ia durar muito.

— Kim, eu estou quase...

Não deu tempo de terminar sua frase, o maior estava o chupando como se fosse o melhor picolé do mundo e massageando suas bolas ao mesmo tempo. Antes que percebesse ele tinha gozado na boca do moreno. Jongin chupou o membro do mais velho agora mole, deixando ele limpo e engoliu tudo, não era nem muito doce nem muito salgado, era perfeito assim como seu lindo Do Kyungsoo. 

— Finalmente você me serviu com seu leite especial e devo te confessar que ele é maravilhoso. — falou Kai, limpando seus lábios com as costas de sua mão.

— Cala boca seu nojento, por que você engoliu isso?

— Tem um gosto ótimo. Você não quer experimentar?

— Claro que nã...

Mas Kai não deixou ele terminar sua sentença, o beijou, deixando-o experimentar o gosto do seu próprio sêmen — ou o que sobrou em sua boca. Diferente do que Soo achava, aquilo foi quente, e não horrível como ele imaginava. Sentir seu gosto misturado com o de Jongin seria uma experiência que nunca esqueceria.

O Kim levantou e pegou o lubrificante, jogando ao lado da perna do Do. 

Kyung fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.  "Agora aqui começa a parte difícil", pensou ele. Kai se ajoelhou na cama e começou a beijar as coxas firmes do Do. Depois abriu as bochechas da sua bunda e avistou seu alvo. Era rosado e bem fechado, sem dúvida o menor era virgem. "Pelo menos aqui atrás", pensou Kai.

Jongin deu uma boa lambida, e mordiscou o ponto rosado do outro, arrancando gemidos dele. Depois pegou o lubrificante e despejou bastante em sua mão e na nádegas de Kyungsoo. Kim começou a sondar a entrada do menor com um dedo, finalmente enfiando. Todo o corpo de Soo endureceu.

— O segredo é relaxar — falou o mais novo, beijando o rosto de Kyung.

— Fácil falar, não é você que tem uma dedo na sua bunda.

Ele precisava de uma distração, concluiu o mais velho. Adivinhando os pensamentos do seu amado, Kai desceu sua boca aos mamilos do Do. Começou a chupar e mordiscar primeiro o direito, e quando estava bem vermelho e ereto, passou a mordiscar o mamilo esquerdo.

Os gemidos que saíam da boca do outro, foram um bom sinal. Kim decidiu colocar o segundo dedo, fazendo movimento de vai e vem. O pênis de Kyunggie já estava duro novamente e pedindo a atenção do mais novo. O que não foi negado. Desceu beijando o abdômen de Kyungsoo, e começou a chupá-lo novamente, em seguida inseriu o terceiro dedo. O pequeno sentiu um desconforto quando o terceiro dedo foi inserido, mas o outro estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em seu membro, e quando ele acertou seu ponto, o menor viu estrelas. Kyungsoo gemeu muito alto, fazendo Kai automaticamente levantar sua cabeça.  "Finalmente achei sua próstata", pensou.

— Kai, eu preciso de você, já estou pronto.

— Precisa de mim para quê? Me diz que eu te darei tudo que quiser — sussurrou, beijando o Do e mordendo seu lábio inferior.

— Enfia logo seu pênis em mim, antes que eu corte e faça isso eu mesmo.

— Tão apressado. O melhor ainda está por vir — sorriu divertido. Gostava de ver Kyungsoo tão necessitado.

Kim Jongin já estava duro como uma rocha, seu membro estava mais quente que brasa. Além disso, estava pingando pré gozo, tornando a frente da sua cueca toda molhada. Pegou a camisinha e rolou em seu menino. Kai também colocou uma quantidade generosa de lubrificante. Ele deitou e descansou seus braços do lado da cabeça do Do e se posicionou na entrada do seu pequeno. Quando a cabeça do pênis dele, começou a entrar pelo canal apertado, lágrimas saíram os olhos de Kyung.

— Tente relaxar, se você ficar tenso vai ser pior. — disse o Kim, beijando as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto de Kyungsoo.

Depois do que se pareceram horas para Kai, ele estava totalmente dentro. Kyung estava o apertando tanto, estava tão quente que ele quase gozou. Ele esperou mais alguns minutos para se mexer, o que o menor agradeceu em silêncio. Jongin era acima da média quando se tratava do tamanho do pau, além disso seu membro era farto. O mais velho se sentiu totalmente cheio.

Quando Soo acenou com a cabeça, dando sinal verde para Kai se mover, ele soltou o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando. Os movimentos começaram lentos, mas foram aumentando. Quando Nini acertou seu ponto novamente, Do gritou. Seu suor estava escorrendo pelo rosto, estava sendo muito bom.  "Como sexo anal pode ser tão bom assim?"  pensou, revirando os olhos quando Jongin estocou com mais força.

A única coisa que se escutava eram os gemidos e o som da carne batendo em carne. Era música para os ouvidos do mais alto, que tinha sonhado tanto com aquele momento. Ele beijou e chupou os lábios do pequeno, que agora era seu novo paraíso pessoal.

— Jongin, estou tão perto de gozar.

— Só mais um pouco amor, vamos fazer isso juntos.

Kim já estava em seu limite, mas ele queria prolongar mais um pouco. Era bom demais estar dentro do outro. Jongin aumentou os movimentos, entrando profundamente dentro dele

— Agora…

Ambos gozaram forte. O corpo todo sofrendo espasmos.

Kai saiu lentamente de dentro do Kyungsoo, caindo ao seu lado na cama, totalmente ofegante. Kyunggie ainda estava longe, parecia que estava flutuando no espaço. Assim que sua respiração se acalmou, o Do perguntou.

— Você me chamou do que agora pouco?

— Nada pequeno, você estava muito excitado deve ter ouvido coisas.

— Não me chame assim, odeio apelidos carinhosos.

— Tudo que você quiser baby, tudo que você quiser. — respondeu Nini, puxando o outro para seus braços.

Depois de um tempo deitado nos braços de Kai e quase adormecendo, o menor ouviu Jongin sussurrando em seus ouvidos:

— Pronto para segunda rodada? — Esfregou seu membro que já estava pronto e em pé, nas coxas do mais velho.

— Me dê mais dez minutos, idiota — respondeu Do, escondendo seu sorriso.

Quando o menor subiu em cima do mais novo e começou a fazer suaves movimentos, Kai fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Levou suas mãos até a cintura de Kyung, que, ainda na mesma posição, levou os lábios ao outro que o esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Naquele momento se soltou e percorreu beijando o corpo bronzeado do Kim, até chegar em seu membro que pedia por mais. Com os lábios avermelhados, ele começava a se aventurar por ali, sua cabeça subia e descia rapidamente sendo guiada pelas grandes mãos de Jongin, que seguravam em seu cabelo moreno.

Eles repetiram várias vezes a mesma coisa, com cada um em uma posição diferente, chegando em seus limites eles pararam sem ar e deitaram. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e olhou para seu lado, Kai respirava rápido e sorria, os olhos dele começaram a acompanhar as linhas do corpo do outro; as curvas de seu abdômen iam de encontro com a linha de seu quadril, que logo mostrava tudo aquilo que ele poderia se gabar. Suas coxas mais encorpadas, que se enrolavam no lençol branco, fez com que ele engolisse em seco. O que havia acabado de acontecer? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele ainda desejava aquele mesmo homem que sempre estragou sua vida?

(...)

Amanheceu e Do abriu os olhos lentamente, se espreguiçou e olhou para o lado. Os raios do sol, que entravam no quarto pela janela, acariciavam a pele do outro que dormia profundamente de barriga para baixo, deixando a mostra seus glúteos perfeitamente redondos. Era como se Deus tivesse o pintado com tanta paixão, que tudo nele fazia contornos e linhas matematicamente calculadas. Soo pensou por um momento em sentir novamente aquela pele, mas não quereria admitir que gostava daquele homem.

Um tempo depois, já tomado banho e terminando de colocar suas roupas, uma voz manhosa chamou sua atenção.

— Você não pode ficar mais um pouco? — perguntou o mais novo, se ajeitando melhor na cama.

— Eu já fiquei o suficiente, nem deveria ter vindo aqui para começo de conversa.

— Sabe não consigo entender o ódio que você tem por mim.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e comentou:

— Não é todo mundo que nasce rico como você, Jongin, algumas pessoas têm que lutar para conseguir algo, algo que você sempre me tira — disse, terminando de colocar os sapatos sociais.

— Isso de novo! Por que você é tão fissurado em vencer? — inquiriu bufando.

— Você nunca entenderia — respondeu fechando a cara.

— Me ajude a entender então poxa!

O mais novo se aproximou da cama, sentou na beirada e começou a brincar com os penduricalhos que decoravam a cabeceira.

— Meu pai desde pequeno sempre quis ser piloto, o sonho dele era ganhar aquele troféu e colocar na estante da família, porém, ele tinha filhos para sustentar e nunca conseguiria se tornar um com a nossa condição financeira. Então desistiu de tudo e começou a trabalhar em uma fazenda. Foi por isso que eu me tornei um corredor, assim eu poderia dar continuidade ao sonho dele.

Jongin se aproximou lentamente do outro se sentando ao lado dele.

— Mas você tem certeza que é apenas por isso?— perguntou bocejando.

— Claro que sim! Por qual motivo a mais seria?

— O meu único motivo de correr é você, porque assim posso te ver todos os dias naquele uniforme que deixa sua bunda ainda mais avantajada.

— Você é ridículo Kim Jongin — disse, revirando os olhos e indo para a porta do quarto.

(...)

Kyungsoo chegou em seu apartamento irritado com o mundo e todos, aquele cara era insuportável, xingava mentalmente. Porém, pela primeira vez ele parou para pensar se realmente queria levar sua vida sendo piloto, se aquilo realmente era o que ele gostava.

— Bom eu gosto muito do sentimento que eu tenho quando corro e tem aquela promessa quando fiz quando pequeno…

Deu uma longa pausa para pensar, mas nada veio em sua mente, ele apenas tinha dois motivos: seu pai e a adrenalina que ele sentia toda vez que corria. Mas será que aquilo era o suficiente para que passasse toda a sua vida ali?

A Lamborghini de Jongin fazia um barulho alto, enquanto estacionava no hotel 5 estrelas que estava se hospedando. O jovem rapaz não ficava por muito tempo em Seul, já que passava a maior parte do seu tempo viajando pelos continentes ou treinando na Itália. Ele, como Soo havia dito, era uma pessoa incrivelmente rica, seu pai era dono de uma empresa de tecnologia muito conhecida por todos que gostavam da área e sua mãe uma grande médica que já havia recebido o nobel de medicina com sua pesquisa sobre os hormônios. Teve uma vida muito confortável desde pequeno. Kim entrou no quarto coçando os olhos, ainda estava com sono da última noite, era só lembrar sobre a noite passada que lhe arrancava um sorriso malicioso.

O mais novo se deitou na cama e olhou para o teto, o sorriso que ainda havia em seu rosto desapareceu por um momento, algumas memórias se passavam por sua cabeça, essas que ele levava consigo desde sua infância.

— Eu sempre te amei Kyungsoo. — Sua voz era baixa e abafada pelo travesseiro. — Mas acho que você não se lembra disso.

Quando Jongin era apenas um garoto, conheceu um menino da fazenda que trazia leite e vegetais para a casa de sua avó onde passava as férias. Os dois se tornaram bons amigos; Kai adorava quando o outro dava risada e como seus lábios formavam um coração, também admirava seus olhos redondos e brilhantes. Jongin amava estar ao lado daquele menino, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Ele sempre contava os dias para que chegasse as férias de novo e fosse para a casa de sua avó que o recebia com os braços abertos. Ambos faziam tudo juntos e naquela época o dinheiro e status social não os separava.

Um dia depois de uma aposta o jovem menino da fazenda teve que contar seu maior sonho, que era se tornar um piloto de fórmula 1, porém naquele mesmo ano os pais de Kim se mudaram para Roma e o moreno foi obrigado a se mudar sem mesmo sequer se despedir do seu amigo. Mas o jovem sabia que ele o encontraria novamente nas pistas, por isso seguiu esse caminho e por ajuda do destino lá estava Kyungsoo, o menino que Kai tanto procurou por todos esses anos. Entretanto desde a primeira vez que se reencontraram, ele nem sequer o olhou, nem mesmo um pequeno sorriso foi tirado de seu rosto.

— É por isso que eu fico atrás de você, será que é tão difícil se lembrar de mim? — completou fazendo um bico.

(...)

O tempo passou rápido e finalmente havia chegado a nova disputa de fórmula 1. Kai esperava ansioso no corredor que dava para a cabine da Mercedes, ele esperou tanto para ver Kyungsoo novamente depois daquele dia, já que prometeu que não iria mais encher seu saco. Depois de um bom tempo quando Kai reclamava sobre a demora do menor, uma voz grossa ecoou pelo lugar, chamando sua atenção para a porta de uma das cabines que se abria, dali saiu Soo acompanhado de seu mecânico, ambos conversavam sobre alguma coisa relacionado ao seu carro. Quando o mais novo parou em sua frente, Kyung pediu que o amigo fosse na frente e fitou o outro com um olhar de  "nem ligo". 

— Olá Kim Jongin — disse, revirando os olhos. — Então você ainda vai me encher o saco?

— Claro, por que não? — respondeu, dando um sorriso malicioso.

— Ótimo, agora eu preciso ir tenho uma entrevista para fazer.

— Olha só, está ficando famoso é?

Kyung respirou fundo e começou a andar indo em direção às salas privativas. Jongin o seguiu silenciosamente, o outro sabia que ele estava ali, mas nem ligou.

(...)

— Obrigada pela entrevista Kyungsoo, temos tudo que precisamos — pontuou a jornalista. — Apenas mais uma pergunta, o que te inspira para continuar correndo?

— Bom, o que mais me inspira é meu pai que sempre me apoiou e… também uma promessa que fiz para um amigo quando pequeno, é engraçado pois eu me lembrei dessa promessa recentemente — respondeu sorrindo.

Kai que escutava pela fresta da porta, congelou ao ouvir Soo dizer sobre um amigo de infância. Será que ele se lembrava da promessa que haviam feito quando crianças? Ao sair da sala Kyung foi parado novamente pelo mais novo que o olhava com um olhar assustado.

— O que foi Jongin?

— Esse seu amigo, que você comentou, se lembra dele?

— Que pergunta aleatória é essa?

— Por favor, apenas responda.

— Sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Me lembro de pouca coisa daquela época por causa de um acidente que sofri, porém, a voz dele e mais algumas coisas eu ainda me lembro. Por que você quer saber? — disse se afastando.

— Porque Kyungsoo… eu sou—

Porém, para a tristeza de Jongin, antes que pudesse terminar a frase alguém chamou pelo mais velho, dizendo que estava na hora do treino dele.

— Me desculpe Kai, depois nos falamos — finalizou, batendo no ombro do mais novo.

Jongin respirou fundo e seguiu para terminar seu treino.

Depois de meses se preparando os competidores finalmente poderiam correr nas pistas de Paris, o primeiro lugar da competição daquele ano. Os dois rivais se encontravam animados para aquilo, finalmente tinha chegado aquele momento que eles tanto queriam. Kai ansiava pelo primeiro lugar para ganhar em sua promessa, já por outro lado Kyungsoo queria o primeiro lugar para levar o troféu embora. Cada um tinha um motivo próprio, porém, o que eles não entendiam era que na verdade ambos estavam ali pela mesma razão, apenas não conseguiam enxergar.

As primeiras voltas tinham sido muito boas em questões de números, as diferenças entre eles eram poucas e rapidamente já estavam saindo quase na mesma posição. Nada poderia parar eles.

Mas não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, não é mesmo? Pois quando chegou na etapa 19 daquela temporada que seguia para a final, fez com que um pequeno deslize tirasse o lugar do mais novo na competição.

Jongin tinha saído da sua zona de conforto naquele dia, ao invés de manter sua tática quase infalível para se manter no topo, ele resolveu fazer algo a mais para que conseguisse sair em primeiro na próxima que viria três dias depois, mas o que ele não sabia era que naquele mesmo momento uma forte chuva caia no autódromo, fazendo com que as pistas ficassem mais perigosas e lisas que o normal. Para Kai aquele era o seu maior ponto fraco; não gostava de correr na chuva, detestava aquele sentimento de deslizar na pista, odiava ter que fazer aquilo todo molhado. Mas ele não tinha outra escolha, se quisesse realmente ficar em primeiro naquele ano, e precisava ser aquele ano, teria que dar o seu melhor. Entretanto, quando uma curva mais fechada apareceu, ele acabou perdendo o controle de seu carro que logo foi arremessado para longe.

O maior se encontrava inconsciente, os médicos que o levavam para a ambulância pediam para que olhares curioso ficassem afastados, sua respiração era fraca e sua perna estava fraturada e ele não conseguiria voltar para aquele corrida novamente.

Ao acordar Jongin se sentiu atropelado por um caminhão, suas costas doíam e qualquer movimento fazia com que a dor aumentasse. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando entender onde estava, mas ao tentar se levantar foi parado pelo seu engenheiro e fiel confidente.

— Jongin, não faça muito esforço — falou, arrumando-o melhor na cama.

— Eu preciso voltar para a corrida, Sehun.

— Kai você fraturou a perna, não vai voltar tão cedo a pista e também estamos muito longe, o autódromo fica a quilômetros daqui.

— NÃO! EU PRECISO VOLTAR! — exclamou, tentando se levantar novamente. Sehun respirou fundo e o segurou para que não tentasse sair dali. — Eu tenho que ir, eu preciso vencer…. senão ele irá me esquecer para sempre Sehunnie.

— Quem Jongin? Você nunca se preocupou em vencer antes, para que todo esse desespero agora?

— Porque eu fiz uma promessa para uma pessoa quando era pequeno. Prometemos que se eu o vencesse em uma corrida, depois que ele alcançasse seu sonho, ele viveria comigo para toda a vida.

— Isso parece estranho — sussurrou.

— E que se ele vencesse, eu o levaria para uma viagem. É claro que na época ele era apenas um garoto sonhador, hoje em dia ele pode viajar para onde quiser, mas…

— Então pague uma viagem para esse cara aí e está tudo certo — respondeu Sehun, pegando a cadeira de rodas.

— Você não entende Sehun! Como eu vou fazer isso se o Kyungsoo não se lembra de mim? Como eu posso manter minha promessa se ele não faz a mínima ideia de que eu sou a pessoa que prometeu estar ao lado dele? Apenas eu o amo, não posso forçar algo que existe apenas para mim.

— Está bem, pois então tente ano que vem.

— Eu não irei correr mais…. eu tinha apenas esse ano.

— Como assim você não vai correr mais?

— Meu pai me ligou semana passada, está doente e vai se afastar da empresa… eu terei que assumir. Ele disse que não iria esperar pela minha vontade, como o único herdeiro eu terei que fazer isso, agora entende? Eu tinha apenas esse ano para tentar fazer com que ele se lembrasse de mim e eu falhei — respondeu, se deitando novamente.

Os olhos de Kai começaram a lacrimejar. Ele não queria ser o único a amá-lo, não queria ser o único a entender toda a verdadeira história, queria compartilhar uma vida com aquele por quem ele esperou por tanto tempo, ele queria poder manter sua promessa e ficar ao lado do outro para sempre. Mas nada estava dando certo.

(...)

Do Kyungsoo voltava para sua cabine secando o cabelo molhado, ele andava rápido e sem muita comemoração por ter ficado em primeiro. Ao abrir a porta o menor se deparou com os técnicos o encarando, o chefe se aproximou e disse colocando a mão no ombro do outro.

— Kyung ligaram do hospital… sua mãe não está muito bem. Acho melhor você ir vê-la.

O coração dele batia rapidamente, não poderia perder sua mãe também, não antes de vencer a corrida. Sem muitas perguntas ele pegou suas coisas e correu para o hospital em que ela se encontrava. A chuva ainda caía forte lá fora e os botões do elevador pareciam distantes, sua cabeça girava, não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Chegando no 12º andar a porta se abriu dando de cara com um enorme corredor vazio e com inúmeras salas. O local estava silencioso, apenas se escutava seus sapatos batendo no chão.

Ele adentrou o quarto com um certo receio, a mulher já com uma certa idade o chamava pelo nome e pedia que se aproximasse. Soo correu para seus braços, deixando ali um abraço cheio de sentimentos. Ele se sentou na cadeira de couro que havia por ali e começou a conversar com a mãe, enquanto fazia carinho na mão dela.

O tempo passava rápido quando ele estava junto a ela e infelizmente precisava voltar para treinar. Então se despediu dando um selinho em sua testa, mas antes que pudesse deixar o quarto, ela disse baixinho:

— Um pouco antes de seu pai falecer, ele me disse que eu deveria te falar para desistir de ser piloto, ele dizia que aquele era um sonho bobo que teve quando era mais novo e você não deveria desperdiçar sua vida com isso. Eu não concordei com ele naquela época, mas agora eu sei que ele sempre esteve certo, meu filho. Por favor, não corra atrás de um sonho que não seja o seu próprio, sua vida está passando e você passou todo esse tempo vivendo a vida que seu pai quis para ele. Pense melhor sobre tudo isso e então decida se isso é o que você realmente quer.

Kyung sorriu e se despediu novamente. Saiu da sala ainda um pouco pensativo, o que ele deveria fazer? Apenas desistir de tudo? "Não, eu não vou desistir tão fácil, eu irei ganhar dessa vez só assim poderei ser livre para escolher meu futuro’’  concluiu, batendo o pé.

Jongin reclamava na cadeira de rodas, estava com fome e o pobre Sehun saiu em disparada pelo corredor em busca de algo para comer. Enquanto Oh estava fora? Jongin saiu no corredor para dar uma volta e se deparou com a pessoa que ele mais queria ver naquele momento, entrando no elevador, Do Kyungsoo.

— O que ele estava fazendo aqui? — disse para si.

O mais novo continuou empurrando a cadeira até um certo ponto, quando parou e olhou para o nome na porta, o qual era o mesmo que do menor. Um pouco curioso com tudo aquilo, ele entrou no quarto sem nem mesmo pedir licença, dando de encontro com uma simpática senhora que sorria para ele. 

"Ela parece com o Soo, só que velhinha", pensou.

— Com licença senhora, você conhece aquele moço que acabou de sair?

— Ele é meu filho — respondeu com um sorriso.

Kai sorriu de volta e se aproximou, aos poucos. 

O tempo passava e Jongin foi se abrindo com ela, ele não via problema se fosse sincero com aquilo, ela não podia o expulsar do quarto, podia?

— Esse acidente foi horrível, eu me lembro exatamente como aconteceu — falou ela se deitando mais confortavelmente na cama.

— E como foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Kim, chegando mais perto.

— Estava chovendo muito naquele dia e Kyungsoo implorava para que eu o deixasse ir na casa de sua avó, porque você estava chegando…

— Então foi por minha causa?

— Não foi sua culpa! Eu mandei o pai dele ir junto por causa da chuva, mas ele parou para ver a corrida da fórmula 1 que estava passando em uma das televisões nas casas e Soo continuou o caminho sozinho — ela se arrumou melhor na cama, com a ajuda de Kai e continuou. — Ele chegou bem até a casa de sua avó, mas ao descobrir que você não voltaria mais, voltou correndo para nossa fazenda. Infelizmente a trilha estava perigosa por causa da chuva que deixou as pedras escorregadias no meio do caminho, quando em uma pisada em falso tropeçou numa pedra e caiu no riacho batendo com a cabeça no chão. Alguns moradores o encontraram algumas horas depois, meu pequeno tinha a pulsação fraca e eu, sinceramente, achava que ele tinha morrido. Depois de um tempo em coma no hospital, ele acordou bem, porém, ele não se lembrava do seu melhor amigo então achei melhor não tocar mais no assunto. Algumas vezes ele parava e pensava sobre uma voz que sempre escutava, mas não sabia dizer de quem era, eu sabia que essa voz era sua, porém, eu não queria que ele se lembrasse disso pois achava que iria sofrer muito com essa perda. Por isso que depois daquele dia o pai dele desistiu do seu sonho de ser um piloto e não quis que Kyungsoo se tornasse também, porque se ele não tivesse parado naquela hora para ver a corrida nada disso teria acontecido ou se eu tivesse ido com ele... — disse enxugando as lágrimas.

— A senhora não deve se culpar, não foi culpa de vocês — disse, segurando nas mãos enrugadas da doce mulher. — Olhe pelo lado bom pelo menos ele se esqueceu apenas de mim.

Ela riu.

— Ele ficou com algumas sequelas na visão também, hoje em dia até que consegue enxergar bem por causa da cirurgia, mas quando pequeno via apenas alguns clarões.

Jongin abaixou a cabeça e segurou ainda mais forte na mão dela.

— Kim Jongin, me promete uma coisa? — sua voz era fraca. Ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente e acenou. — Prometa que você o fará se lembrar de você e cuidará dele por mim. Sabe, eu não tenho muito tempo, porém, se eu souber que alguém vai estar lá por ele, eu posso ir tranquila e ele só tem a mim agora. 

— É claro senhora Do, eu prometo que vou cuidar dele com toda as minhas forças, prometo que até meu último suspiro eu ficarei ao seu lado — respondeu sorrindo.

— Me chame de mãe sim? — disse dando um sorriso bonito, que muito se assemelhava ao de Kyungsoo.

— Obrigado… mãe. Darei o meu melhor.

Ambos sorriram e continuaram assim por um tempo. Kai se sentia renovado, ele tinha descoberto toda a verdade e conseguido a permissão da mãe de Kyung para ficar ao seu lado, já era o suficiente para alegrar seu dia.

(...)

Após uma semana e meia de repouso, Jongin havia sido finalmente liberado e a primeira coisa que se passou em sua cabeça era nada menos do que ir ver Kyungsoo disputar as finais da temporada. O pequeno tinha conseguido ficar em uma ótima posição, então tinha enormes chances de vencer daquela vez. Kim gostaria de poder estar ali e correr ao seu lado, pois nunca conseguiu realizar esse feito, porém, apenas por estar ali o apoiando de longe já era o suficiente para ele.

A corrida tinha atrasado algumas horas e Soo batia com as mãos no volante esperando o sinal para saírem. Ele respirava fundo, enquanto tentava não pensar nas coisas que tinha acontecido nesses dois anos. Em como sua mãe que estava muito doente, o pedido de seu pai no leito de morte — o qual havia descoberto recentemente —, e a sua dúvida do verdadeiro motivo de estar ali correndo. Não sabia o que faria se ganhasse a taça e o quanto estava se apaixonando por Jongin, o moreno, que mesmo afastado das pistas, estava ali apenas para irritá-lo.

Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas ele não podia pensar naquilo, não naquele momento.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, foi liberado a pista para os pilotos. Eles andavam em sintonia até o ponto de partida, sendo guiados pelo carro do segurança. Kyungsoo respirava fundo e tentava se concentrar.

Logo foi dada a largada, gritos de animação vinham da plateia. Na pista as rodas cantavam, os pilotos se apressaram para conseguir boas largadas. A cada volta dada Soo ficava mais apreensivo, ele estava em boa uma posição, mas seu carro estava com alguns problemas recentemente e isso poderia atrapalhá-lo. Depois de um tempo ainda em primeiro seu carro falhou, decidiu então parar, rapidamente os técnicos fizeram o seu melhor para consertar o problema e Kyung saiu em disparada novamente. Dessa vez pouco motivado, o estado de sua mãe começou a passar várias vezes em sua mente. Ele pela primeira vez pensou em desistir, por que continuaria ali? Seu pai não estava mais vivo para vê-lo correr, sua mãe estava no hospital e Kai, bom Kai não estava ali para correr com ele, não que se importasse com isso, mas o maior sempre o motivava.

Sentado no canto de sua cabine, Jongin o olhava de longe, revoltado por causa das falhas do menor.  "O que ele está fazendo?", pensava, batendo os dedos na cadeira se sentindo inútil, quando algo em seu coração disse que ele deveria fazer algo a respeito.

— Vamos Sehunnie! Para a cabine da Mercedes — disse, pegando sua muleta.

— Jongin, eu não sou seu empregado — respondeu Sehun, que foi totalmente ignorado pelo outro que continuava andando.

Ao chegar lá, Kim já foi entrando e empurrando todo mundo com suas muletas. Algumas pessoas tentaram o impedir, mas ele avançou e tirou o microfone do engenheiro que conversava com Soo.

— Do Kyungsoo!

O pequeno reconheceu aquela voz.

— Eu não tenho tempo para suas baboseiras Jongin!

— Cale a boca que agora você vai me escutar! Quer saber eu desisto da minha parte da promessa! Eu prometo que ficarei longe de você, nunca mais precisa olhar para a minha cara, mas, por favor, ganhe logo essa corrida! — exclamou, batendo as mãos no painel à sua frente.

— Primeiro: por que você sabe da promessa? E outra, não ache que eu corro por sua causa.

— Porque Kyungsoo… eu sou o menino que brincava com você, a voz que você escuta é a minha. Eu que estava ao seu lado quando fizemos a promessa, sou eu Kyungsoo, eu sempre estive aqui, mas você nunca se lembrou.

— Não é possível... — respondeu o mais velho em um sussurro.

— E tem mais uma coisa, sabe o verdadeiro motivo para você correr? Não é apenas pelo seu pai, mas porque essa era a única forma de você mesmo, inconscientemente, continuar se lembrando de mim. Você sabia que tinha que correr, sabia que me encontraria nas pistas… por isso Kyunggie que você ainda persiste nesse sonho, porque essa é a maneira de tentar se lembrar daquele dia, de tudo que você se esqueceu. No começo eu não havia pensado nisso, porém, depois de conversar com sua mãe eu entendi. AGORA SE LEMBRE KYUNGSOO! SE LEMBRE!

A voz fraca de Jongin que ecoava em seus ouvidos, deram o gatilho que ele precisava fazendo com que Soo em meio a uma epifania se lembrasse da sua infância, dos seus medos, desejos e principalmente de Kai; do seu sorriso embaixo da árvore que brincavam, de sua mão que o protegia, das risadas altas que podiam ser escutadas a quilômetros dali. Também lembrou daquele dia chuvoso, o qual descobriu que nunca mais veria seu melhor amigo, seu confidente, seu porto seguro, aquele que o menor podia ser apenas ele, apenas o pequeno Do Kyungsoo.

Voltando aos seus sentidos, se deparou com o desastre a sua frente. Teria que correr muito para alcançar o primeiro lugar, mas agora ele não desistiria, não agora.

(...)

Kai aplaudia de longe o mais velho levantando a taça com um sorriso no rosto. Jongin se enchia de orgulho. Queria correr até seus braços, mas provavelmente seria repreendido pelo outro. Então ficou por ali mesmo apenas apreciando aquele momento.

Depois de toda a cerimônia, Kyungsoo foi em sua direção.

— Saiba que você não precisa cumprir sua parte da promessa — falou Kyung, sorrindo.

— Eu não ia cumprir mesmo — retrucou, fazendo bico. — Aliás, o que você fará agora?

— Eu não sei e não, eu não vou morar com você na Itália.

— Sabia que você diria isso. Oh providencie uma casa para mim em Seul — falou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— De novo: eu não sou seu empregado! — exclamou o outro atrás dele.

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e sorriu.

— Mal posso esperar para te ter como vizinho.

Depois de dizer isso, o menor deu meia volta e foi embora para sua cabine.

— Kyunggie, me espere! — gritava Jongin, correndo atrás dele.

(...)

O vento balançava os fios morenos do menor, ele fitava com um olhar carinhoso onde seus pais descansavam. Se ajoelhou e deixou pequenas flores, sorriu e agradeceu por estarem sempre o protegendo.

— Soo! Vamos, estamos atrasados para pegar o avião. — Uma voz familiar gritou do carro. Kyung fez uma reverência e correu para o automóvel, batendo a porta logo depois.

Olhando para o outro com um sorriso no rosto, perguntou:

— Então Nini para onde vamos agora?

— Surpresa!

Kai ria alto no banco do motorista enquanto Soo batia nele para contar o lugar que iam. Quando ele parou de rir, disse encarando o menor com um olhar calmo:

— Eu senti sua falta, Do Kyungsoo.

O mais velho o olhou por um momento. Observou seus cabelos castanhos que brilhavam com o raiar do Sol, sua roupa colada em seu corpo esbelto e sua boca que sempre, sempre estava rosada. Como ele tinha sentido falta daquilo.

— Eu também senti sua falta, Kim Jongin — respondeu, com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Quem diria que depois de tantos anos afastados, ambos retornariam aos braços um do outro. Eles se amavam, e confiavam mutuamente. Os dois estavam prontos para mais uma corrida, porém não mais como inimigos, mas sim competindo lado a lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom ficou simples, mas foi feita de coração <3  
> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima :)


End file.
